


The Music Box

by helsinkibaby



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Magical Artifacts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That is one creepy music box." - except it's an artifact that has a strange effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Music Box

**Author's Note:**

> for the comment fic prompt "That is one creepy music box."

"That is one creepy music box."

Myka laughs at the disgusted tone in Pete's voice, shakes her head as she turns around, holding the offending item in her hands. "You think all music boxes are creepy," she reminds him and he nods. 

"Because they are." He says it with finality, as if she's some sort of idiot for not knowing that and where once upon a time she would have argued with him, today she just smiles. 

After everything they've been through - Paracelsus, the Warehouse, the cancer - she's missed this. Even if she's not back in the field just yet, just going through artifacts, cataloging, referencing, simply being a Warehouse agent and feeling like she's home - that's enough for her right now. 

"I won't see what it plays then," she says lightly and she means it, because don't play with the artifacts is Artie's number one rule. 

"Don't break the Prime Directive," Pete intones, with a voice that tells her he's making some pop culture reference she doesn't get. She turns to ask him about it but in so doing, she misjudges the distance to the shelf and has to literally juggle the music box so it doesn't fall to the floor. 

It does, however, fall open, and gentle piano music begins to drift out. Myka smiles again, because the music is familiar, even if she can't place it, and then she remembers who she is and where they are and this is an artifact for crying out loud, and what is she thinking?

She closes the box quickly, looks to Pete with an apologetic smile to let him know she didn't do it on purpose. 

Except Pete's not standing where he was; he's beside her. 

And he's not standing; he's kneeling down. 

On one knee. 

"Marry me," is all he says and she can hardly catch her breath to reply. 

"Yes."

She's about to pull him up and kiss him when a choked sound from nearby makes them both look around. Steve is standing, staring at them in utter shock and as they watch, he takes out his Farnsworth. 

"Artie," he says, "We need to talk."

*

"Woah, that is one creepy music box."

Claudia shudders as she looks at it and Steve only lifts an eyebrow. "You have no idea," he says and is about to explain when Artie cuts him off. 

"Alma Mahler's music box," he says. Then he looks at Myka and Pete, their joined hands and confused faces and says, "Oh no. You listened to the music?"

Myka nods. "I was putting it back, I missed the shelf, it fell open..."

"Kinda pretty music for such a creepy box, actually," Pete observes and Artie rubs the bridge of his nose as if that could turn back time. 

"The music is Gustav Mahler's Symphony Number 5, Adagietto. It is, legend has it, the piece he composed and played to Alma as his proposal. Apparently..." His eyes go to Pete and Myka's entwined fingers. "The power of this artifact is to make people propose." He shudders. "Had a hell of a time swapping it at the Liz Taylor auction, let me tell you..."

"Liz Taylor?" Claudia squeaks but Steve's voice is louder. 

"That explains it." He waves his hand in the general direction of Pete and Myka. "When I found them, Pete was down on one knee and Myka was about to kiss him." He looks like he's just walked in on his parents and Myka would think it's funny if she wasn't one of the people involved. 

"So you're engaged?" Claudia claps her hands rapidly, a smile of pure glee on her face, one that disappears as she sees the looks on Artie and Steve's faces. "Which of course is not part of the plan and we must fix this." She claps her hands once, this time all business. 

"So how do we fix it?" Steve is looking at Artie and Artie looks like he's thinking so hard he almost misses the two words that change everything. 

"You don't."

It's Pete's voice, but in a way they rarely hear it - calm, quiet, resolved. The voice of a man who's not going to be dissuaded from what he's about to say. Every head, Myka's included, turns to him, and her heart starts pounding in her chest when she sees the look in Pete's eyes. 

"We... what now?"

Claudia's characteristically the first to recover and Pete looks at her, then each of the others in turn before his gaze finally settles on Myka. "I have a ring in my dresser drawer in the B&B," he says, not taking his eyes off hers. "I bought it the day you got the all clear. I've been waiting for the right time..." His voice trails off and he clears his throat as Myka finds herself suddenly fighting back tears. "And this may not be it, I get that. But, Myka... I don't need to be whammied by an artifact to want to marry you."

Myka clears her throat, fights for control because she needs to say this clearly as much as everyone - especially Pete - needs to hear it. "And I didn't need it to say yes."

Then her arms are around his neck and she is kissing him and she doesn't care who's watching. 

When she pulls back, Pete is looking her like she's the only thing he wants to see and they are alone. 

"Let's go back to the B&B," Pete says, his voice strangely husky. "I have something for you."

Myka wants to say something but can't, so she settles for squeezing his hand tightly. Pete grins and leads her out, leaving Alma Mahler's music box playing behind them. 

She figures that's Artie's way of giving them his blessing.


End file.
